


Demolition Lovers

by torofro



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torofro/pseuds/torofro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that even if there was police tape between myself and him, that if he were a crime scene, I’d jump the tape just to be closer to him, because this feeling, this feeling that makes me feel so alive, and yet so fucking lonely at the same time, is too much to even be able to understand unless I’m near him. And when I’m near him my entire world finally makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FolieADucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolieADucks/gifts).



Franks POV  
Sometimes you don’t know you want something until its put right in front of you. Then when this thing is taken away from you, it only makes you want it more. Maybe because there’s this mystery about it, this ‘I know I can’t have it, but fucking hell I want it’ kind of feeling. He was like that. This feeling, was like that, and for some reason he felt off limits to me. Like maybe if I touched him wrong he’d shatter, or said something wrong he’d leave me, or that I hurt him in some way, his brother would probably kill me. Maybe I made myself think he was off limits so I wouldn’t get close enough to fuck it up, to fuck up whatever it was we had together. But I know that even if there was police tape between myself and him, that if he were a crime scene, I’d jump the tape just to be closer to him, because this feeling, this feeling that makes me feel so alive, and yet so fucking lonely at the same time, is too much to even be able to understand unless I’m near him. And when I’m near him my entire world finally makes sense.

***

“Frank, what the actual fuck?” 

“What?”

“What do you mean what? There is no food in the house, like at all, there are no clean dishes, and you’re not even wearing any pants.” Pete had just gotten back from being away all weekend at one of our friend’s places. There had been a party at his house and I hadn’t gone, much to my roommate's distress. 

“Well, it’s kind of a funny story that, I was gonna go to the shops, right? But I couldn’t find any clean jeans, and yours are too small for me, and you know, you can’t just leave the house without pants.” Pete looked at me for a moment before shaking his head and turning around to wash the dishes I’d neglected. 

We’ve lived together for the past three years, and been best friends for even longer. He was the only reason anything ever got done in this house; dishes, washing, shopping, me putting shirts on when someone came over, everything. I could hear Pete muttering something angrily as he washed the dishes.

 

“So, how was the party? Anyone cute?” I asked. 

“Dude you missed out, like, big time. Literally hot people everywhere. Like, I’m not even kidding. And I met this guy called Mikey as well, and fuck me, he was on a whole new level of hot,” Pete said enthusiastically, turning around from the sink to face me. “I may or may not have gotten his number as well,” he said with a smirk. 

“Ooh, did you get any pictures?” He nodded and wiped his soapy hands on his jeans before pulling his phone out of his pocket and sitting next to me on the couch.

“I got a couple of pictures of the two of us,” He pulled up a picture of himself and another guy, Mikey, who was wearing a black beanie, and had big square glasses on. 

“Oh my god, you were right, do you mind if I steal him?” I asked elbowing Pete in the ribs. 

“Piss off, Frank. You’re the one who refused to come to the party with me, thus, missing out on the chance of getting his number,” He said and pushed me gently. “Anyway, Mikey’s having a party in a couple of weeks’ time and he invited me and said I could bring someone along, and seeing as though you refused to go to Andy and Patrick’s, you have to come to Mikey’s with me,” He said with a smile before getting up and walking down to his room. “Oh and can you please do some shopping? I’m hungry as fuck.”

 

After digging through the bottom of my drawers for half an hour or so, I finally found a pair of faded blue jeans from god knows when, and put them on with a reasonably clean shirt. I knocked on Pete’s door to ask if he had any special requests for food from the shops, and received a delayed response.

“Bread, milk, noodles, pasta, ooh and bring me back a pasty or something like that,” he said, getting way too excited about the idea of pasties. 

“Yeah, yeah, nothing else?” I asked, and Pete just shook his head in response. “All right, I’ll be back soon,” I said, before walking out and closing the door behind me. 

“Oh yeah, and Frank?” Pete called.

“Yeah?” I said, opening the door again.

“Cute jeans,” he said playfully. 

“Fuck off, asshole.” 

 

“Honey I’m home!” I called out, jokingly, when I got home.

“Did you bring me my pasty?” Pete questioned distractedly from the couch, glancing up from his phone.

“Of course I did, as well as a bunch of other crap,” I spoke as I handed him his pasty and walked to the kitchen to unpack the shopping.

“Oh, hey. Good news, Mikey invited me out to get coffee some time,” Pete announced monotonously, not very excited at all. 

“Dude, I thought you’d be more excited? You seem too really like this guy?” Usually, Pete got way more excited about dates than this, and I would’ve thought he’d be pumped about it, especially because he was so enthusiastic earlier about meeting him and getting his number. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m looking forward to it, it’s just that he wants to meet at the café where one of my exes work.” I could see he was uncomfortable about it but I didn’t get why he was so weird about it. Usually he was cool about seeing exes around, for the most part he ended on good terms with them, or had become friends with them since the breakup.

“I still don’t get it? Like what’s the issue with seeing an ex?”

“The issue is its Emily. Do you see my problem now? I don’t want to see that bitch ever again,” Pete had raised his voice slightly. We had an unspoken rule that we do not, under any circumstances, talk about her. Pete and Emily had been together for the majority of two years, and the entire time she had him wrapped around her fucking finger, he fucking loved her to pieces, and she just fucked him over repeatedly. Used him for money, sex, whatever she needed, Pete was there for her use, and she also cheated on him for over half the time they were together. 

“Fuck, man. Can’t you say there’s somewhere else you know that’s better or something?” I suggested dejectedly.

“It’s his favourite café, and he really wants to take me there,” he said. 

“I guess all you can do then is hope she’s not working.” Pete shrugged and looked like everything came back, just thinking about her, and the possibility of seeing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is posted a hell of a lot later than i ever planned, so sorry about the wait. I was really busy with all my christmas shopping and planning, and planning to go away with my mum, but of course i got sick about a week before christmas and was pretty much bed bound for two weeks with major headaches, so i couldnt be infront of a screen for to long. But good news im already working on the next chapter where im finally making frank and gerard meet, and i feel like this is all going super slow but im sure itll be worth it in the end (i hope).

I could hear Pete walking around the house. I rolled over and checked my bedside clock, it said it was 4:32am. Usually Pete was asleep by two, and it was unusual that he was up and walking around. He usually stayed in his room or just watched TV with the volume down low. I got up to go see what was wrong. He was standing in the kitchen wearing an apron over his t-shirt and jeans.

“Pete?” 

“Oh, Frank, sorry. Did I wake you?” he asked, sounding surprised.

“Yeah, but don’t worry about me. Why are you up? Are you alright?” I sounded a lot more concerned than I actually was.

“Yeah, I’m alright, I just can’t sleep, just thinking and…” he trailed off looking out the window.

“And you decided instead of sleeping you’d bake a cake at 4:30 in the morning?”

“What? It’s not that late, is it?” he looked at the clock on the oven, “Fuck, I should be asleep but I only just put the cupcakes in.” He was rambling on a bit, and seemed to be really fidgety. I hadn’t seen him like this in months. “I just, I just don’t want to see her again, Franky.” 

“I know, Pete. It’s gonna be alright though, she might not even be working there anymore. Just don’t let you thinking about her ruin your date, aright? You’re going to have a great time, make that bitch jealous because you’ve moved on and got a hot date,” I said before pulling him into a hug. 

“Yeah, I just, yeah.” He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

I jumped up on the counter and reached behind me to turn the kettle on for coffee. “So is this whole thing with Mikey real? Like do you like him or do you just want to fuck him?” I asked, making Pete laugh.

“If I just wanted to fuck him, I would’ve already. But it’s a bit of both actually, I can see something eventually working out between myself and Mikey, I’m just hoping he feels the same. God, that makes me sound like a thirteen-year-old girl,” he said and rolled his eyes at himself.

“Well, I’d assume he feels the same way. I mean, he does want to take you to his favourite café, and he invited you to a party at his house. Also, he gave you his number.”

“Actually, he asked for my number,” Pete added quietly.

“Sorry, what? I think you left that out earlier,” I was surprised, usually it Pete chasing people, and asking for their number, not the other way around. 

Pete nodded slightly as he poured the water for the coffee. “Yeah, so either he does like me, or he’s trying to get into my pants but I’m just being stubborn in his eyes. Great.”

I could see he was starting to over think this even further. “Pete chill, like you said, if he wanted to fuck you, he probably would have by now, or given up and moved on. I don’t know about you but I don’t take someone out on a date before sleeping with them once, and then invite them to come to a party after we’ve fucked. Like, that just doesn’t make sense to me, so I think you’re safe,” I said before grabbing my coffee and taking a sip. “Just stop overthinking this, you’ll freak yourself out and probably end up hiding in your bed refusing to leave even to see him.”

“I just don’t want to fuck it up, you know? Like, I feel like it’s always my fault when something bad happens, and it probably is, like I’m so bad with relationships. Fuck, I only just met Mikey, but I want it to work with him, but knowing me, it won’t. I don’t know why I’m even trying, or getting my hopes up that maybe, just maybe, this time maybe something will go right. He’s so far out of my league as well. What am I even doing? Fuck this,” Pete said, shaking his head and rubbing his face with both hands.

“Pete, stop, breathe. It’s going to be okay, it’s more than likely that he’s interested in you. Just take things slowly with him, tell him you want to be with him but you don’t want to rush things because you feel like you’ll fuck it up otherwise. And it’s never your fault, I’ve observed your relationships from the outside, and most of the time its cause you haven’t been compatible, or they’ve been a total dick. Mikey probably thinks you’re way out of his league as well.” I tipped the rest of my coffee down the drain and rinsed my cup out. “Maybe everything will work this time, maybe it won’t. Who the fuck cares? We’re still young as none of this shit even matters. Anyway, I’m going back to bed, try not to be too loud and try and get some sleep, I really don’t want to have to deal with sleepless Pete tomorrow,” I said throwing my arms around, walking back towards my room. “Oh! And don’t forget your cupcakes, they’ve been baking for a while in an oven that’s way too hot.”

I heard Pete swear and knock something over in a rush to get the cupcakes out of the oven.   
*  
I was sitting on my bed listening to music when Pete got home from his ‘date’ with Mikey. 

“Frank? You here?” he yelled from the lounge room.

“Bedroom,” I replied. Pete came and sat with me and on my bed with the biggest smile on his face. 

“I’m gonna assume that it went really well?” I asked.

“Dude, I had the best time, holy shit. He’s so sweet and funny and attractive and smart, I just, mmm. Shit, he’s fucking perfect,” he said, completely smitten. “We met at the café and had coffee and then went for a walk through a park that was nearby and sat in there and talked for what seemed like forever, but he’s just so cool I don’t even care.”

“What did I tell you? It all went well for you and you didn’t have to be worried at all, it sounds like you guys had heaps of fun. Did you make any more plans or did you just leave him hanging?” I asked with a smirk.

Pete pushed me playfully. “No fucking way was I leaving without making more plans. Plus, his party is this weekend, and he really wants to meet you, so you kind of have to go.” He said, getting up from my bed.

I groaned. “I’m not gonna know anyone, though. I’m going to be so bored, you’ll probably be off shoving your tongue down Mikey’s throat. What am I supposed to do?” 

“Well, it’s a good thing Mikey wanted to introduce you to his brother then, isn’t it?” he said before walking out of my room.

“I hope his brother is as hot as him,” I said under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone im sorry its been a while. Schools been a big priority for the past few months and so this chapter sat half written for months, hopefully ill be updating more often now ive got things slightly more under control. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next update!!

“I still don’t know why I’m here,” I said for what felt like the millionth time. We were standing out the front of Mikey and his brother’s house, there was loud music playing and we could see lights flashing through the windows.

 

“Because you said you’d come, and because I want you to meet him,” Pete said, trying to persuade me to follow him inside. “Just come on, we can leave in an hour if you’re not having fun, okay?”

 

“Fine, but don’t expect me not to whine for the next hour,” I said, walking ahead of Pete, and going inside.

 

The music got at least 90% louder as soon as I had opened the door, and there were strobe lights and lasers all around me. Pete pushed in front of me and grabbed me by my wrist to pull me along, knowing I was about to turn around and walk out. Parties are not my thing. I heard someone yell Pete’s name, and Pete start walking faster, before letting go of my hand to hug the guy now in front of us—Mikey. I looked away for a moment, feeling awkward watching the hug go on for what seemed like fucking forever. When they finally pulled away from each other Pete pushed me forward a bit to introduce me to Mikey.

 

“Mikey, this is Frank, my annoying roommate and best friend.” I put my hand out to shake his hand.

 

“It’s good to finally meet you,” Mikey said, pulling me into a hug. “My brother, Gerard, is around here somewhere, I’m sure you guys will get along really well,” he said, winking at Pete.  _I doubt it_ , I thought to myself. There weren’t many people who could put up with my shit. At least it felt like that. I turned around looking to see if maybe I knew someone. Of course I wouldn’t. By the time I had turned back to face Pete and Mikey, they’d already disappeared.

 

“Fuck,” I said, not loud enough for anyone to hear. I wandered through the ocean of people that were crammed into this shitty little house and tried to find some space to breathe.

 

It seemed like every room was full of sweaty people dancing, grinding against each other, and spilling drinks. Soon I found myself in the kitchen where there were two people making out in front of a keg of beer. I cleared my throat as if to tell them “can you fucking not make out in front of the alcohol?” and she pulled away from him looked at me, rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and walked out. I found myself a cup and helped myself to the free beer. I jumped onto the counter and sat cross legged and sat there for a while just drinking, wondering how long it would be until Pete would return and we could go home. I was just about to completely lose myself in thought when a guy with dark messy hair who looked like he hadn’t slept in a month walked in, looking surprised to see me sitting there.

 

“What are you doing in here?” he asked in what seemed like a quiet voice. He was probably trying to yell over the music, I couldn’t really tell.

 

“What do you mean? I came to get a drink,” I replied, kind of really confused.

 

“You’re at a house party, and you’re sitting alone in the kitchen. Seriously, what are you doing?”

 

“I was dragged here by my roommate, it’s his ‘boyfriends’ party, and I don’t know anyone and apparently Mikey’s brother is here somewhere who I’m supposed to get along with amazingly or some crap,” I said getting kind of frustrated, not at the guy standing in front of me, but at Pete. The least he could’ve done was introduced me to Mikey’s brother.

 

“Oh, you’re Frank? Well, it’s your lucky day.” He said getting a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with water from the tap.

 

“What? You know Mikey and his brother?” I asked, really fucking confused. He laughed a bit.

 

“How many of them have you had?” he asked, nodding at the empty red cups around me. “I’m Mikey’s older brother, Gerard. Nice to meet you, by the way,” he said, smiling a bit. Shit, he was cute.

 

“Fuck really? Sorry, I didn’t really know what to expect. All I got was a, ‘you and my brother will get along really well’ and then got left in the middle of the lounge room to fend for myself,” I said awkwardly.

 

“Hmm, yeah, sounds like Mikey. Also, they’re in the bathroom making out, in case you wanted an update on where your roommate is,” he informed me, turning to walk out of the kitchen. “Maybe I’ll see you around some time or something,” he said, abruptly leaving me on my own again.

 

“Too much information but thanks and yeah, maybe,” I said, after he had already left. I jumped down off of the counter and continued to walk around, this time to try to find the bathroom and Pete. When I found what looked like a bathroom door, and confirmation by the people standing in a line outside the door, I banged on it and yelled at Pete. The door opened shortly after by a very messy-haired looking Mikey, who was doing up his belt buckle.

 

“Gross,” I muttered. Pete walked out shortly after Mikey. “Come on Pete, it’s time to go home now,” I said, grabbing his arm so I could drag him back to the car.

 

“Aw, come on Frank, don’t be a killjoy. The party’s just starting,” he said pulling away from me and starting to make out with Mikey again.

 

Mikey pulled away and turned to me, “Is he drunk or what? I haven’t seen him have a single drink?”

 

“No, he’s just really, really into you,” I said, pulling Pete away from him. “I’ll see you around Mikey. Nice meeting you.”

 

*

 

Pete walked out of his room and kind of stumbled into the lounge room. “Good morning sunshine, how did you sleep last night?” I asked trying not to laugh at the state he was in.

 

“Well if you hadn’t decided to play your music on full volume after we got home I would’ve slept much better, fuck head,” he said, pushing my head as he walked behind me and into the kitchen.

 

“You weren’t drunk though, were you? So, you remember what happened?”

 

“No I wasn’t drunk, and yes, I do. It was a very good night until you ruined it,” he said, I could almost hear the eye roll. “Anyway, how was your night? How did it go with Gerard?”

 

“Well after you left me to find him myself, I ended up pondering life whilst sitting on the kitchen counter, when a guy walks in and I embarrass myself by not knowing he was, in fact, Gerard. So you know, thanks.”

 

“Good to hear you guys met at least, I think you’ll grow to like him. I’ve only met him once but he seems like your kind of person.” I looked at him for a moment before deciding not to question it.

 

“Mikey seems nice, when he’s not, you know, got his tongue down your throat,” I say trying not to seem disgusted.

 

“He is. And even if you didn’t think so, you’d have to put up with him, we’re official or whatever now. I think we’re going out for dinner tonight, and you’re welcome to tag along,” he said sitting down on the couch next to me with his phone in his hand.

 

“Free to tag along as in I have a choice, or free to tag along as in I’m coming no matter what?”

 

“The latter. I wish I was sorry but I’m really not. You need to get out more,” I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off, “And no, going to the dog shelter to pet dogs does not count. Seriously dude, you need a hobby or something to get you outside.”

 

“Fuck off, dude. I guess I’ll go get ready to ‘tag along’ on your little date,” I said getting up to shower. “Hook ups aren’t typical considered a hobby either, Pete. Oh, and congratulations on the boyfriend thing.”

 

*

 

“Thanks for the heads up about the classy restaurant,” I said, walking into one of the better restaurant in our city, and feeling insecure in my jeans and t-shirt.

 

“Oh, was me not wearing dressy clothes enough of a hint for you?”

 

“You’re going on a date. What was I supposed to think?” He paused and looked at me for a moment before closing his mouth and continuing to ask a waiter about our table. We walked over to our table set for four people. We were the first there.

 

“Looks like Mikey’s bringing Gerard,” he said, as if he were acting to be surprised.

 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who doesn’t want to be here,” I looked towards the doors where Mikey and Gerard were walking in, Gerard looking uncomfortable about the amount of people around him. Pete got up to greet Mikey and his brother, and I followed suit.

 

“Hey Frank, good to see you again,” Mikey said pulling me into a hug.

 

“Hi Mikey, you too. Hey Gerard, how’re you?” I asked, trying to be polite.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry I kind of just left last night. Socialising isn’t my thing. Sorry,” he said, sounding as uncomfortable as he looked.

 

“Don’t worry about it, we left shortly after anyway. Parties don’t really have any appeal to me either, that’s why I was alone in the kitchen. I don’t really want be here, either, no offense or anything—I’d just prefer to be at home listening to music or something,” I said. As the night went on, Gerard seemed to feel less and less uncomfortable around me and could actually hold a conversation. At around 11:30 we decided to call it a night.

 

“It was really good talking to you and stuff, Frank. Maybe we could hang or something again sometime?” he said standing up.

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” I said smiling, before giving him my number. The ride home was filled with comfortable silence between me and Pete. Him driving, me thinking about Gerard.

 

“You were right about Gerard,” I said without thinking.

 

“What?” Pete said, glancing at me.

 

“You said I’d probably like him, we have a lot in common and he seems pretty rad.”

 

“Does he know?”

 

“Know what?” I said, confused.

 

“There’s a reason why we introduced the two of you too each other,” he said. And then it clicked.

 

“Oh no, come on, that’s not fair. You can’t set me up with your boyfriend’s brother and not tell me,” I said, a little bit pissed off. I now got the whole, ‘He seems like your kind of person’ and the, ‘You’ll really like him’ shit between Mikey and Pete.

 

“Well, I’m sorry but it seems to have worked; you got his number and you said he seemed cool. So, I’m sorry I probably got you a date,” he said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Slow down there. Yeah, I have his number. I also have your mums number, doesn’t mean I want to get with her, does it? And yes I said he seemed cool and like my type of person, but not that I’d like to get with him?”

 

“But you think he’s attractive?”

 

“What? I mean, yeah, but I find a lot of guys attractive,” I said, although it came out more as a question.

 

“Oh my God. You totally couldn’t see his heart eyes, could you?” I looked at him for a moment, more confused than ever. “Fucks sake. You’ve known him what? A day? And he likes you. I could tell by how he was looking at you, it really was not that hard to pick up on, Frank,” he sounded disappointed in me.

 

“Well I’m sorry I don’t read fucking Cosmo to know all the signs of a crush,” I said sarcastically.

 

“Hey, come on, that was one time,” he said, laughing.

 

“Whatever. I guess we’ll see what happens between me and Gerard, but don’t hold your breath about it.”


End file.
